Enfance perdue
by Pauu-Aya
Summary: "Hé Draco, qui nous rendra notre enfance ?"


**Titre :** Enfance perdue

 **Disclaimer :** Blabla habituel sur JKR qui serait la propriétaire de l'univers d'HP.

 **Nda :** Voici un petit texte, un "mini-court" qui fait à peine plus d'une page.

Laufey-x, si un jour tu passes par là, sache que je suis désolée d'avance !

Merci à Aude et Epsi qui ont lu ce mini-court en avant-première et qui me redonnent à chaque fois confiance en ce que j'écris !

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **§ § §**

 _"Hé Draco… Qui nous rendra notre enfance ?"_

C'est avec cette pensée en tête que je me réveille, comme tous les matins. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois le plafond de ce qui est maintenant ta chambre. Nous y avons peint des dizaines d'animaux, de mille couleurs. Poissons et créatures marines y sont le plus présents, tu as toujours aimé l'eau. Encore maintenant, bien des années plus tard, le sourire que tu affiches quand on va à la mer est le plus beau d'entre tous.

Après plusieurs secondes, je me tourne vers toi. Comme tous les matins, tu dors si profondément, replié sur toi-même et ta main posée sur mon bras. Je sais que rien ne peut te réveiller. Pas même le soleil qui traverse les rideaux et dont un rayon vient danser sur ta joue. Pourtant tu l'aimes ce soleil. Tu aimes sa chaleur, tu aimes quand on se promène, main dans la main, sous son éclat.

Tu ne te réveilleras pas non plus sous la caresse de mes doigts, qui viennent jouer avec tes cheveux comme tous les matins. Je te répète souvent combien je les aime, tes cheveux. J'adore les coiffer, j'adore passer ma main dedans pour les ébouriffer. J'aime leur couleur, si différente du blond que j'arbore.

Comme tous les matins, je me demande si toi aussi parfois tu te perds dans nos souvenirs. Si dans tes rêves tu te rappelles Poudlard, Dumbledore et Gryffondor. Si j'y apparais, et si oui, comment j'y apparais. Est-ce que je suis de nouveau le petit blond prétentieux que tu as connu à l'école ? Ou est-ce que tu me vois comme je suis aujourd'hui ?

Sur ton front, un pli apparaît et tu fronces le nez. Mon coeur s'emballe. J'ai peur que tu fasses un cauchemar, que la guerre se rappelle à toi. Cette guerre qui t'a tant pris : ton mentor, tes amis, une partie de ta famille. Cette guerre qui a fait de toi qui tu es. Nous l'avons détestée, elle qui nous a forcés à prendre un camp alors que nous n'étions que des adolescents. Elle qui a fait de nous des pions, qui nous a obligés à nous haïr pendant toutes ces années.

Endormi, tu n'as aucune idée des pensées qui me hantent, de la tristesse qui me broie les entrailles. Il y a toutes ces idées, toutes ces phrases qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête. Tu ne sais rien de tout ça, tu n'en sauras jamais rien. Parfois je me dis que je t'en parlerai peut-être un jour, puis je vois ton sourire, je te vois parler avec tes amis, lire un livre, et je me dis que je n'ai aucun droit de t'imposer ma douleur.

Le temps s'écoule lentement, je me lève et commence un peu de rangement dans la chambre. Ce moment de paix, je le chéris. Puis, comme tous les matins, quand tu te réveilles, j'arrête tout pour toi. Je suis à la limite d'arrêter de respirer. Si tu savais tout ce que tu représentes pour moi. Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime et je continuerai de t'aimer, jusqu'à la fin.

Quand tu te tournes vers moi, ton sourire est éblouissant, comme tous les matins. Tes yeux pétillent de malice, de joie, et d'amour. Tu me regardes comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde.

\- Bonjour Harry.

Ma voix est douce et je te souris tendrement. Tu me réponds joyeusement, puis, sans attendre une seconde, tu éjectes la couette de ton bras et te diriges vers la fenêtre. Là, tu ouvres les rideaux en grands. Comme si le soleil ne demandait que ça, il éclaire vivement la pièce.

\- Regarde Draco ! Il y a du soleil.

\- Oui Harry.

Tu te tournes vers moi, et je sens déjà mon ventre se serrer, tandis que j'anticipe ce qui va suivre.

\- On va au parc ? tu me demandes.

Comme tous les matins, j'ai envie de pleurer quand j'entends ta question. J'ai toujours aimé ta voix, on perçoit le soleil et la joie quand tu parles. Ta voix, c'est celle d'un homme de trente-cinq ans, grave et assurée, et pourtant, quand tu poses cette question, il y a cette intonation. Celle qui me rappelle qui tu es devenu, qui me rappelle que dans ta tête, tu n'as pas trente-cinq ans.

\- Oui, on peut aller au parc, je réponds. Et tu pourras même jouer avec les autres enfants.

 _"Hé Draco, qui nous rendra notre enfance ?"_

 **§ § §**

 **Je sais... quand je oublie des Drarry ils sont tous un peu (beaucoup pour certains) triste.  
**

 **J'aimerais dire que je vais changé ça... mais j'arrive pas à écrire autre chose !**

 **J'espère que ce petit texte vous aura plu tout de même,**

 **A bientôt,**

 **Pauu.**


End file.
